


dance with me

by Mrs_ZombieOctopus



Series: Tumblr Request Snowbaz Fics [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tumblr request, but i wanted to post it anyways, fluffff, might wanna get checked for cavities lol, that good gay sweetness, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_ZombieOctopus/pseuds/Mrs_ZombieOctopus
Summary: This is a super fluffy and super soft dancing drabble. That's literally it. :D





	dance with me

It was dark in the flat they shared, and the only light came from the lamp in the corner of the living room. They were alone for the night, a rare occurrence, and it would not go unnoticed. 

Simon’s hand rested softly on Baz’s shoulder, and Baz’s fingers curled at Simon’s waist. They had pushed away all of the furniture, and were now swaying in the space they had cleared.

Their hands were warm, and they stupidly stared at each other with stars in their eyes.

Baz took a graceful step forward, and Simon stumbled back, clutching Baz’s shoulder. Baz’s left hand slid from its place on Simon’s waist to the small of his back, and brought Simon so close their foreheads brushed.

Simon bit his lip, and nodded at Baz: try it again.

Smooth as glass, Baz stepped forward, but this time Simon was ready for it. Simon took a step back, letting Baz lead, and soon enough they were gliding all over the room, slowly, but heated like the embers of a dying fire.

Simon tripped over his own feet, and stepped on Baz’s toes, and crashed into so much furniture that his lashes drooped and his hands went limp and he was giving up.

But Baz held him steady, looked into those damning blue eyes, and whispered words of sweet, thoughtless praise.

Baz had wanted to teach Simon to dance for a long time. Simon, tonight, had decided he wanted to learn.

Simon’s jeans hung low on his hips, and Baz’s shirt was two buttons away from being on the floor.

Baz didn’t feel so cold. Simon didn’t feel so empty. Their cheeks were flushed and their chests were pressed so close together they could feel each other’s frantic heartbeats.

Baz ducked his head and Simon raised his chin and their lips clashed, achingly slow, as their hands and fingers marked paths up and down each other’s swaying forms.

The steps were forgotten, the rhythm lost, and their breaths were stolen by the other’s mouth.

A woman’s honeyed voice dripped from the little black speaker in the middle of the room, and she told them, in the gentle darkness, to be young and in love. They were.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I imagined them dancing to was Love by Lana Del Rey <33 
> 
> (Literally everything that woman says, does, fuckin b r e a t h e s is an aesthetic tbh)


End file.
